ORAL
by roci kimberly cullen
Summary: halo , amor puedes venir a mi casa para que me agas un oral y enseñarme lo que sabes... y ahora como le digo abella que no.nuestro eddy piensa mal pensadamente y enreda las cosas , un momento vergonzoso , pasen y no se arrepentiran vamp/hum. lean porfis..


HOLA amigas por si acaso para las que han leído mis otras historias rosita clavel Cullen pero tuve que cambiar por razones que dice en mi página principal ese perfil de fanfiction , bueno cambie de nombre a roci Kimberly Cullen , bueno esta es otra rara idea que se me cruzo por la mente y pues tuve que escribirla y porque no publicarla , espero les guste .

los personajes son de la grandiosa y sin igual S.M. y la trama es mia , esto se me ocurrio en ell salon de clases y mientras lo pensaba no pude evitar matarme de la risa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ORAL<strong>_

BELLA POV:

Estaba estudiando en mi cuarto , sentada en mi sillita que se mueve , ¿cómo se llama? , a si mecedora , bueno estaba sentada allí cuando sentí que ya había estudiado hasta que se me ocurrió algo que quería hacer y me lo estaba debatiendo bueno algo sacare de esto no…

Entonces voy a llamar a mi sexy novio vampiro que me ha ofrecido ayuda si eso are .

Tome mi celular y ya.

Halo amor – dije a Edward- ¿estas ocupado?

Hola razón de existir , para ti no estoy ocupado nuca – respondió con esa voz tan aterciopelada suya . hay como lo amo

Hola amor , entonces tu crees que puedas venir para que me hagas un oral- dije muy segura

….. – nada no se escuchó nada.

Bueno Edward , amor ,te espero en una hora , me voy alistando para el oral , no demores- dije y colgué .

¿Por qué no me abra contestado? Pensé …

Que de malo tiene un oral …

EDWARD POV:

Estaba ayudando a Esme a arreglar los sofás cuando Alice salió corriendo de la casa y después misteriosamente todos salieron corriendo , emmet , Rosalie, jasper y Alice que salió primera que raro…

Seguía ordenando y después como de una media hora más o menos sonó mi celular y sorpresa era bella o el amor de mis amores la razón de mi existir …

Hola mor – dijo ella , hay que feliz me siento cada vez que la escucho , justo en ese momento Esme termino de arreglar y se despidió de mi con una seña de la mano. – estas ocupado

Hola razón de existir , para ti no estoy ocupado nuca – dije , era verdad por ella haría lo que fuera.

Hola amor , entonces tu crees que puedas venir para que me hagas un oral- dijo ella muy segura y desastrosas imágenes se formaron en mi mente.

FLASHBACK:

Había llegado de la casa de bella para cambiarme e ir al instituto cuando… escuche los escandalosos pensamientos de emmet , y me traume de por vida , buena ya esta bien existencia.

Emmet se recordaba 'lo bien que paso la noche con rose' haciéndole cosas raras que después me entere era sexo oral .

Él se imaginó a rose echada encima de una cama y el encima de ella haciéndole … ok me traume con esos recuerdos y luego donde ellos estaban en una extraña posición que parecía algo reverso , bueno no se ya la cosa que emmet cuando me vio con los ojos abiertos y la boca más abierta que ya llegaba al piso me dijo : 'querido hermanito eso se llama un 69 y es sexo oral , cabe mencionar que me fui corriendo y salí inmediatamente de ahí.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK:

Ok yo no podía hacer eso con bella o sea , digo la quiero y si me gustaría hacerlo pero no ahora creo que ,más adelante sería mejor…

- Bueno Edward , amor ,te espero en una hora , me voy alistando para el oral , no demores- dijo bella en la otra línea , y me colgó seguro esperaba una respuesta , maldición no le responde , bueno para decirle , que no puedo es mejor hacerlo en la cara , eso haría un caballero , creo.

Pero aún se me pasaban esas imagines como será me decía mi lado maligno, no lo hagas Edward tu sabes que es lo correcto , ya sabes primero el matrimonio, y lo siguiente que paso es … vi , en serio un angelito malo y otro bueno en cada uno de mis hombros.

(el malo) – vamos como será seguro se siente bien.

(Bueno)-Edward tu sabes que no es lo correcto

(Malo) – ella lo quiere y tú también ¿o no?

(Bueno) – tu madre hubiera querido que esperases al matrimonio

(Malo)- Ya sabes ella dijo que se iría alistando , o no.

En ese momento deje de escucharlos porque … empezaron a pelear , si exactamente igual que en los dibujitos animados ellos empezaron a pelear , así que yo mismo los tuve que agarrar y botar , si aunque suene raro yo los vi y yo los vote. Es que me ¡estaban volviendo loco¡

Oh por dios bella me espera y saque mi celular para ver mi hora , o no faltan quince minutos. Fui a coger mi carro mientras me subía y conducía pensaba ahora que ago. , bueno le diré que no , no puedo hacerle un oral , o sea eso tiene que ser especial , algo mágico , además yo no tengo experiencia . Para este momento yo ya había llegado a la casa de mi hermosa novia y fui a tocarle la puerta.

Amor ya llegue, me llamaste – dije aunque creo que más tartamudee que hable , espero no se haya dado cuenta. Y ahí estaba ella tan bonita como siempre , nos dimos un beso pequeño , pues no quería 'apresurar las cosas'.

Si , amor hoy Charlie tiene guardia en la comisaria así que bueno , tienes toda la tarde y noche para enseñarme lo que sabes y me puedas hacer un oral – dijo bella con una sonrisa en la cara.

Ok como esta tan tranquila , si tan solo pudiese leer sus pensamientos , ahora que ago. yo no puedo 'enseñarle nada' , ahora si estoy muerto , bueno en realidad ya estoy muerto (sarcasmo) , pero como le digo .

Edward nos estamos tardando , que pasa estas como medio ido , bueno seguro estas pensando que me vas a enseñar , bueno vamos a mi cuarto. – dijo ella como puede estar así con lo que me pide .

Llegamos a su cuarto y habían miles de libros en su escritorio.

Bueno amor enséñame lo que sabes , para que luego me hagas mi oral .

A , bueno , pues bella mmmm yo no sé nada – dije

Como que no claro que sabes y mucho más que yo- dijo con una sonrisa confusa en la cara.

Bella no puedo hacerte un oral- dije , por dios como me pide esto.

Si Edward vamos , solo uno – no puedo creerlo como me pide esto.

No bella además no tengo nada que enseñarte soy todo lo que ves no hay nadie más- dije , espero que no me salga con otra locura.

Como que no , mírate , claro que me puedes enseñar algo – dijo

No bella yo no puedo , tengo miedo de hacerte daño- dije con la verdad – tengo miedo , yo también quiero darte el o-o-ral pero no puedo , no puedo.

Edward no entiendo , como que 'no puedes'- dijo bella con la cara digan de confusión.

Veras yo espero esto y 'todo' a que pase con el tiempo ya sabes , tú te mereces un oral en un lugar mejor , de repente te muerdo o algo.

Edward , no se de lo que me hablas- dijo bella ahora si recontra confundida.

Bella no puedo hacerte un oral.

No se a que te refieres , todos dan un oral , es mas yo te daría un oral

Si , lo se pero , yo no puedo tengo miedo , que tal que cuando , yo no se te muerdo

No me vas a morder que tiene que ver esto con un oral.

Como que que tiene que ver obvio todo , cuando te este besando allí debajo de repente te puedo morder , dame tiempo si . – dije ya no aguento esto del ' no entiendo'

Edward , no se a que te refieres con morder y besar allí abajo, yo quiero que me tomes un oral de historia , ya sabes examen oral mañana es mi examen y necesito estar preparada para mi examen y que mejor que tu para que me enseñes y luego me tomes o me des un oral .- dijo con la cara rara , y mi mundo se vino a bajo o por dios que mal pensado que soy ella se refiere a un examen oral y yo aquí imagianandome a bella en un 69. O por dios me muero si bella se entera.

Edward , estas bien- dijo , cuando el árbol de enfrente se callo y salio un emmet tirado en el piso 'matándose' de la risa , una Esme agarrándose el estomago , un jasper 'ahogandose de risa' una alice maniatica riéndose como un duende y una ros no mucho mejor que ellos.

Que hacen aquí – dije molesto ,o no que no me ayan escuchado.

Ed- Edward n-no pu-puedo cre-er-lo que-e-e – empeso a decir alice.

Una hora después me encontraba temeroso y molesto alice lo había visto y en lugar de advertirme , me lo había ocultado y me había hecho pasar vergüenza , la odio.

Be-bella- dijo emmet a lo lejos

Que pasa emmet – bella estaba tan desconcertada que daba miedo , y me preguntaba de que se reian y yo no sabia que responder , como decirle 'cariño yo crei que me hablabas del sexo oral , por eso no quería hacerlo' , bravo por mi voy y le digo eso y ya esta …

Be-bella Edward – empeso emmet

Que , que pasa – dijo bella esperando por fin enterarse

Es que – dijo y todos subieron a la ventana de bella y entraron a su cuarto.

Edward – y devuelta jajajajajajajajaja risas

Emmet no te atrevas – dije advirtiéndole

No me importa , bella debe saberlo.

No

Si

No

Si

No

Si

Ya silencio , meresco saberlo , dime emmet – dijpo bella enojada

Edward confundio el examen oral , por un oral

No entiendo- dijo bella con su cara hecha un remolino

Un oral – dijo emmet entonces bella empeso a pensar mal pensadamente , casi pude oir como su cabeza encajaba hasta decis click . estoy muerto.

O , no , no entiendo , o sea Edward no puede pensar en ese oral , o si. – dijo y yo estaba por morirme.

O si bella , Edward pensaba y se referia a ese oral.

No me digas al sexo oral – dijo asombrada.

Si

O , por eso me dijo que cuando me besase allí abajo , me puede morder – dijo y para m i sorpresa y de todos se empeso a reir o , no no lo creo bella riéndose asi , callo a la cama y siguió revolcándose de la risa y yo aquí super archi hoiper mega desconcertado y temiendo por la salud de mi novia y futura esposa.

Ed-ed-ward tu no-no estabas pensando en eso o si – dijo despúes de semanas que se alla reido

Bella yo lo siento

O no no te preocupes a cualquiera le pasa- dijo mas calmada

Ahora entiendo porque me decias que no jajajajajajajajajajaja…..

Bueno a si quedaron las cosas al final bella lloro de tanta risa .

Emmet se ' ahogo'

Rose , se le callo el cabello en pedasos de tanta risa.

Jasper termino en estado hippie de tantas emociones juntas

Alice vio la ropa destrosada y manchada de suciedad y se empeso a reir mas estericamente y luego insultaba y renegaba y luego de vuelta se reia y asi varias veces…

Esme , no pudo y se fue a decirlo a Carlisle.

En la noche le enseñe a bella sobre historia , le tome el tan esperado oral y al dia siguiente saco un gran veinte.

Y asi este hecho quedo registrado en nuestras memorias y también en el libro de 'Los vergonzosos momentos de los Cullen'

Si aunque no lo crean existe este libro y son muchos por tomos ediciones y bla bla bla un monton mas. Y ahora cada uno de nosotros recuerda esto de una manera diferente .

FIN

oigan aun no terminaba , iba a decir que a cualquiera le pasa esto porque errar es humano… bueno ya fin , se que no soy humano. Pero aun asi …

**ESTA VES SI FIN...**

* * *

><p>hola chicas no se , se me ocurrio y pues no pude evitar escribirla y subirla , se me ocurrio un dia de clases con todas las evaluaciones de fin de año y no dude ni un minuto en escribirla , espero de todo corazón les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.<p>

Espero les aya gustado y me dejen un review , y gracias por leer. Les gusto amanecer a mi me encanto.

Me dejan un review , por favor…

Chauuuu

Si desean pasense por mis otras historias de humor creo que les puede gustar.

'adios querido , mi querido chevy' y 'venganza por mi chevy'.

¿me dejan un review , por favor? ... ¿un review?


End file.
